Xena's Winter Solstice
by raysweetie
Summary: Xena and her friends put on a play


Xena's Winter Solstice   
  
by Susan Owens   
  
Copyright 2000   
  
PLAYERS AND WHO PLAYS THEM:   
  
Narrator: Salmoneus   
  
Warrior Princess: Xena Warrior Princess   
  
Servant: Joxer   
  
The wife of the Warrior Princess's servant: Gabrielle   
  
Warrior Princess's old partner: Draco   
  
Ghost of Winter Solstices Past: Meg   
  
Ghost of Winter Solstices Present: Jace   
  
Ghost of Winter Solstices Future: Jett   
  
Warrior Princess's old love: Marcus   
  
Thieves: Auto, Lila, and Americe   
  
And other minor characters   
  
Rated: PG   
  
Warning: Xena is mean at first.   
  
Summary: Something like A Christmas Carol, but not quite. I mean, it has the   
  
same drift, but some is in my own words and some from the Dickens story.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to - Xena Renaissance Pictures does. Charles   
  
Dickens wrote A Christmas Carol.   
  
Authors notes: This will be done in play form. This is all in fun. I hope you   
  
enjoy. Merry Christmas to everyone that celebrates this holiday.   
  
Xena's Winter Solstice: Act One   
  
Players in act one:   
  
Narrator   
  
Xena   
  
Joxer   
  
(A heavyset smiling man walks on to the stage.)   
  
Narrator: Welcome one and all to Xena 's Winter Solstice. I hope you enjoy. Xena   
  
is known as the Warrior Princess, and everyone fears her. The mere mention of   
  
her name brings terror to everyone. But mostly to her servant, Joxer.   
  
(The curtain rises to reveal two people - a woman with long raven hair dressed   
  
in leather and a man dressed in a mismatched armor.)   
  
Xena: Joxer! Bring me my drink, and be quick about it!   
  
(He approaches her and, shaking, hands her the drink. She takes a drink and   
  
spits it in his face.)   
  
Xena: Do you call this a drink? Why can't you do anything right?   
  
Joxer (nervously) I'm sorry, Mighty Warrior Princess.   
  
Xena: Never mind. Come over here and clean my boots. Now!   
  
(Joxer approaches with a rag and begins to clean the boots but Xena stops him.)   
  
Xena: Don't use a rag, idiot. I want my boots spit shined.   
  
Joxer: Yes, Mighty Warrior Princess   
  
(Joxer takes the boot and places it on his lap and spits on it. He is about to   
  
clean it when Xena kicks him in the face and sends him flying. She then jumps up   
  
and put her foot on his chest and her sword to his throat.)   
  
Xena: Spit on my boot again, fool, and you will die.   
  
(Joxer says nothing as he gets up. He knew better. He is nervous. He needs a lot   
  
of courage to ask her something.)   
  
Joxer: Princess?   
  
(Xena glares at him.)   
  
Joxer: I mean, Mighty Warrior Princess. Tomorrow is Winter Solstice, and my wife   
  
and I were wondering if I could still have that day off?   
  
(Xena turns to him.)   
  
Xena: No, you may not. I do not have time for Winter Solstice. You be here   
  
tomorrow or you and your whole family will die.   
  
Joxer: But you said I could have that day off. The one time a year. Please,   
  
Mighty Warrior Princess.   
  
Xena: Oh, all right. But you be here bright and early the next day.   
  
Joxer: Thank you Mighty Warrior Princess. I will be.   
  
Xena: See that you are. Now go take care of Argo. Be here bright and early.   
  
End of Act One. Curtain closes.   
  
Act Two   
  
Players:   
  
Narrator   
  
Xena   
  
Draco   
  
Narrator walks on the stage.   
  
Narrator: Welcome back. I hope you are enjoying the play. When we last left off,   
  
The Mighty Warrior Princess gave her servant Joxer Winter Solstice off. Let's   
  
see what happened next.   
  
(Xena is getting her bedroll ready to lie down to sleep. Tomorrow she will raid   
  
a village or two, destroy them, and kill a lot of people. As she tries to get to   
  
sleep she hears a loud moaning.)   
  
Xena: For the love of Zeus, can't a warrior get any sleep around here?   
  
(The moaning is getting louder and Xena slowly gets up.)   
  
Xena: Whoever's out there - show yourself!   
  
(A man with long black hair and hardly wearing anything approaches. He is not   
  
alone. The man had a long row of people dragging behind.)   
  
Draco: Woe is me! I am forced to bear the burden of all the people I killed, for   
  
eternity.   
  
(Xena yawns.)   
  
Xena: Well, at least you have your own Congo line.   
  
(Draco looks sternly at her.)   
  
Draco: You have one chance to escape my fate.   
  
Xena: Okay, but can you make this quick? I've got a village to destroy in the   
  
morning.   
  
(Draco shakes his head. Boy, was she going to be a hard egg to crack.)   
  
Draco: You will be visit by three spirits of Winter Solstice. Expect the first   
  
one after I leave, and the other two shortly after.   
  
Xena: I don't think I want to do this.   
  
(She ran her sword through him, but nothing happened. Draco just rolled his   
  
eyes.)   
  
Draco: Without their help, you cannot change and like me will be forced to bear   
  
the chain of your victims. My time on earth is up and I must go. Hear me, Xena.   
  
Listen to the spirits.   
  
(Draco and his chain of people vanish, but Xena can still hear the echoes of   
  
their moaning. Xena shakes it off and lays back down in her bedroll and goes to   
  
sleep.)   
  
End of Act Two. Curtain closes.   
  
Act Three   
  
Players   
  
Narrator   
  
Xena   
  
Meg   
  
Marcus   
  
Joxer   
  
Gabrielle   
  
Minor Characters: non-speaking   
  
(The narrator walks back out on the stage, looking at the crowd of people.)   
  
Narrator: Well hello again, glad to see you back. When we last left off, Xena   
  
was visited by her old partner, Draco, who warned her that she must change. Now   
  
let's see what happened next.   
  
(The curtain opens, and we see Xena sleeping. Suddenly, a very bright light   
  
shines in her face.)   
  
Xena: Hey will someone turn out that light? I'm trying to sleep here.   
  
Meg: I am the spirit of Winter Solstices' Past.   
  
(Xena looks up to a spirit who looks like her.)   
  
Xena: Long past?   
  
Meg: No, your past. (The spirit holds out her hand to Xena.) Come and rise and   
  
follow me.   
  
Xena: Follow you where?   
  
Meg: To your past.   
  
(Xena takes the spirit's hand and they vanish. When they reappear again Xena   
  
stares. She knows this place.)   
  
Xena: Hey - I was a child here. I went to school here.   
  
(She waves to a bunch of children running to their parents.)   
  
Xena: Hello, Herlios; hi, Marco; hey, Saprine.   
  
(But they ignore her.)   
  
Xena: Hey why won't they answer me?   
  
Meg: These are but shadows of what was. They are not real. Come - a child is   
  
left alone on the night of Winter Solstice.   
  
(They enter a schoolhouse, where a young girl is sitting alone)   
  
Young Xena: Who needs them. I don't. I can take care of myself. Someday I will   
  
be someone that everyone will respect.   
  
(Xena smiled at her young self.)   
  
Xena: You go girl   
  
Meg: Why did you say that?   
  
Xena: Because I did what I said I would do. Everyone respects me .   
  
Meg: Do they? I believe it's called fear.   
  
(Xena glares at her. But the spirit is not afraid.)   
  
Meg: Come, there is still more to show you, before my time is up.   
  
(They vanished again, this time to reappear in front of a barn. As they go   
  
inside, they see two young people sitting in the corner. Xena remembers this   
  
day. It is the day she chose between her lover Marcus and her army.)   
  
Marcus: Xena, please don't do this. We can be happy together.   
  
Young Xena: This may be all right for you, Marcus. But being a farmer's wife   
  
will not get me respect. I'm sorry, but I can't do this.   
  
Marcus: But you can't lead Ares' army, Xena. You're better than this.   
  
Young Xena: Don't you understand? Ares has promised me that if I lead his army,   
  
I will get the respect I deserve.   
  
Marcus: Xena, you must choose.   
  
Young Xena: I have chosen. I choose to lead Ares' army.   
  
(Xena screamed as she remembered what happened next.)   
  
Xena: No! Don't do it!   
  
(She leaps towards her younger self to stop her, but all she can do is watch   
  
helplessly while the younger Xena plunged her sword into Marcus)   
  
Xena: No!!!!! Why, spirit, why are you torturing me?   
  
Meg: Do not blame me for what has been. You made this happen, not I. Come, my   
  
time is short and I have one more thing to show you.   
  
Xena: No, spirit. Please. I cannot bear it.  
  
Meg: One more.   
  
(They travel fast thought time as Xena watch every village she had ever   
  
destroyed. Watching her army burn down homes, kill people. Then they stopped at   
  
a small village. She stared as a young man who knew nothing about fighting was   
  
trying his best to protect his family. She knew it to be her first meeting with   
  
her servant, Joxer.)   
  
Joxer: I won't let you hurt my family. I will die first.   
  
Evil Xena: Little man, you amuse me. Tell you what - you beat me in a fight, and   
  
I will spare this village. But if you loose I will destroy it, and you will   
  
become my servant.   
  
Joxer: What of my family?   
  
Evil Xena: If you win they will be spared. If you lose you will never see them   
  
again.   
  
(Joxer looks at his family. He knows he can't win, but he must try.)   
  
Joxer: Please, whether I win or lose, please spare my family.   
  
Evil Xena: Tell you what, little man. You lose and I'll still let you see them   
  
once a year. Let's see Ü Winter Solstice.   
  
Joxer: Okay, let's get this over with.   
  
(Joxer barely got his sword out when he felt it flying up into the air and   
  
Xena's sword at his throat. Xena waited for him to beg for his life. But he did   
  
not. She lowered her sword, and turning to her men she ordered them to ride out.   
  
This village would be spared.)   
  
Evil Xena: You all should thank this man. His bravery saved you. Come with me,   
  
little man, you are now my servant, and will wait on me hand and foot.   
  
(Joxer's wife Gabrielle ran forward.)   
  
Gabrielle: Please don't take my husband. I love him.   
  
Xena: Love. You're better off without it. But don't worry - you will see him   
  
once a year, on the day of the Winter Solstice. Let's go, little man.   
  
Joxer: The name is Joxer. Please let me say goodbye.   
  
(Xena and the spirit have watched as the scene unfolded.)   
  
Meg: Tell me, Xena, why did you spare his life and the villagers? He showed you   
  
no respect.   
  
Xena: Yes, I know but he showed bravery, even though he knew he would die. And   
  
besides, I needed a servant.   
  
Meg: Whatever you say. My time is up now and I must go. The next spirit will be   
  
along shortly.   
  
(At that the spirit vanished leaving Xena alone.)   
  
End of Act three. Curtain closes.   
  
Act Four   
  
Players:   
  
Narrator   
  
Xena   
  
Jace   
  
Joxer   
  
Gabrielle   
  
Minor characters   
  
(The narrator walks out on the stage.)   
  
Narrator: Well, we are back again. I really hope you're enjoying this. When we   
  
last left Xena, she was again alone, after the spirit of Winter Solstices past   
  
left. Let's see what happens next.   
  
(The curtain opens, and we see Xena staring at the sky. She is about to leave   
  
when she hears the sound of music and sees a very, very bright light coming   
  
towards her. The light is so strong that she must cover her eyes and the music   
  
is so loud she can't hear herself think. Although her eyes are covered, she   
  
knows someone is there, so she yells over the music.)   
  
Xena: I KNOW YOU'RE HERE. WHO ARE YOU?   
  
Jace: Why do chou cover chour eyes, Xena? Why are chou yelling?   
  
Xena: BECAUSE THE LIGHT HURTS MY EYES AND THE MUSIC IS TOO LOUD. CAN YOU TONE IT   
  
DOWN?   
  
(The music soon becomes quiet, and the bright light not so intense. The spirit   
  
smiles at Xena.)   
  
Jace: I yam De Spirit of Winter Solstice Present. I will show you t'ings that   
  
are happening, now. Touch my robe an' we weell be off.   
  
(Xena looks at the spirit. She has never seen anything like him. He is dressed   
  
all in red silk from his head to his toes and around his body he wears a long   
  
white furry robe. On top of his head is a fiery red wig with a wreath of holly   
  
on it. She sighs.)   
  
Xena: Lead on, spirit.   
  
(He waves his hand and soon they are in front of a broken-down farm.)   
  
Xena: Who in Tartarus lives in this pigsty?   
  
Jace: Leesten, and chou will see.   
  
(Xena listens, and soon she hears the sound of clanking armor. She watches as   
  
her servant Joxer comes into the yard.)   
  
Joxer: Gabrielle, I'm home.   
  
(A young woman, her sadness giving her an old face, carrying a tiny child, comes   
  
out to greet him.)   
  
Gabrielle: Oh, Joxer, I'm so glad to see you. Why are you so late? I was   
  
beginning to think you weren't coming.   
  
Joxer: I almost didn't. The Mighty Warrior Princess almost didn't let me leave.   
  
Gabrielle: That witch. I wish someone would run a sword though her.   
  
Joxer: Gabrielle, please don't talk that way. I know something about Xena you   
  
don't.   
  
Gabrielle: What is that? Everyone knows she's a blood-sucking leech.  
  
Joxer: She's a really lonely person, Gabrielle. I feel sorry for her.   
  
(Xena is now angry.)   
  
Xena: How dare you feel sorry for me? I have everything and you have nothing. Do   
  
you hear me? NOTHING!   
  
Jace: He can' hear chou.   
  
Xena: Why not? This is the present isn't it?   
  
Jace: Dey are only shadows. Pleese pay attenshun.   
  
Xena: I've seen enough. I'm leaving.   
  
(The spirit took out his lyre and began to play it. Suddenly Xena felt warm   
  
inside and she smiled.)   
  
Xena: Hey, that's nice. It makes me feel so warm. What is it?   
  
Jace: De music of warmt' an' happiness. I spread eet everywhere I go.   
  
Xena: It's nice. You should bottle it.   
  
Jace: Let us go eenside.   
  
(They go inside, where Joxer is holding the same small, sickly child Gabrielle   
  
had earlier.)   
  
Joxer: I believe Timon is getting stronger every time I see him.   
  
Gabrielle: Yes, I believe you're right.   
  
Xena; Are they kidding? That child isn't strong. He's pretty small for a - what?   
  
Four year old?  
  
Jace: Hee's six.   
  
Xena: Six? But he's so small. Tell me spirit, will this child see another Winter   
  
Solstice?  
  
Jace (Shaking his head): No. He weell likely not.   
  
Xena: Can't they get the child a healer?  
  
Jace: No healer weell come to dem, because Joxer ees your servant.   
  
Xena: Why, spirit? Little Timon is just a child.   
  
Jace: My time grows short an' there ees steell one more t'ing to cho you. Take   
  
hold of my robe.   
  
(Xena does so, and they vanish. When they reappear, they are in what seems to be   
  
a camp. People are crowded together to try and get warm on this chilly night   
  
They are living in very thin tents.)   
  
Xena: Why are they living this way? Their tents aren't strong or anything - a   
  
storm could destroy it all.   
  
Jace: Why do chou care? Thees ees chour handiwork. All dese people are what   
  
remain of the veellages chou destroyed.   
  
(Xena is about to say something when she hears a noise. She turns to see her   
  
army raining down on the helpless people.)   
  
Xena: We must help them. They're defenseless.   
  
Jace: My time ees up. I mus' go.   
  
Xena: We have to help them.   
  
Jace: Thees ees chour doing, Xena. (At that he vanishes.)   
  
(Xena knows she has to do something. She knows she cannot let this happen. So   
  
she raises her sword and runs into the fight. Suddenly, everything vanishes   
  
except one man, who is standing there with her sword sticking right through   
  
him.)   
  
End of Act Four. Curtain closes.   
  
Act Five   
  
Players   
  
Narrator   
  
Xena   
  
Jett: Does not speak   
  
Joxer   
  
Gabrielle   
  
Auto   
  
Lila   
  
Americe   
  
Minor Characters   
  
(Narrator enters from the right side.)   
  
Narrator: Welcome back! Boy, is this getting really weird? Xena just ran her   
  
sword though a man and he's still standing. Come on; let's see what happens.   
  
(Xena stares at the man as he pulls her sword out of himself and frowns at it.   
  
He is all dressed in black leather. Like the second spirit, he looks like almost   
  
her servant Joxer except for his eyes - they are hard and cold. It makes Xena   
  
shiver.)   
  
Xena: Are you the Spirit of Winter Solstices Future?   
  
(The spirit nods his head.)   
  
Xena: Will you not speak to me, spirit?   
  
(He shakes his head and points.)   
  
Xena: Spirit, I fear you more then the other two. But if you are here to help me   
  
change, then lead on.   
  
(The spirit leads Xena into a small village where there is dancing and singing   
  
and a big celebration. People are laughing and having a great time. It looks so   
  
wonderful that Xena can't help herself. She soon joins in. She's dancing along   
  
with the people even though they can't see her.)   
  
Xena: Spirit, this is wonderful. These people are happy. It the first time I 've   
  
seen the people happy. Everything turns out all right. Am I the reason the   
  
people are happy?   
  
(The spirit doesn't answer, just moves on and beckons Xena to follow. Xena   
  
really doesn't want to leave, but she does, and soon they come to a very dirty   
  
place.)   
  
Xena: Spirit, why did we leave the celebration to come to this dismal place?   
  
(The spirit only points for Xena to go inside. She opens the flap and goes   
  
inside. There she sees three people together, each holding a bag.)   
  
Americe: Me first, Auto. Look at my stuff first.   
  
(The man takes the bag and empties out what's inside. He studies the contents   
  
closely.)   
  
Auto: I will give you ten dinars for the whole bag.  
  
Americe: Ten dinars? It's worth more than that.   
  
Auto: Ten dinars and not a dinar more. I'm much too generous with the ladies.   
  
(The other woman places her bundle on the desk.)   
  
Lila: Open mine now, Auto. I think you will be pleased.   
  
(Auto opens it and slowly takes out a dress breastplate and armor. He stares at   
  
them.)   
  
Lila: They were going to bury her in them. What a waste. So I decided to take   
  
them. She won't miss them. It not like she'll get cold where she's going. How   
  
much, Auto?   
  
Auto: Twenty Dinars, and not a dinar more.   
  
(Lila says nothing. Xena watches in horror as the three people get up and start   
  
dancing.)   
  
Xena: Spirit, these people are stealing from a dead person, and they don't seem   
  
to care. Please show me someone who cares about a person that has died.   
  
(The spirit walks away, and Xena follows. He stops in front of Joxer's house. It   
  
is more run down then the last time. As they enter, Gabrielle is sitting on   
  
stool, writing. The door opens and Joxer enters. He looks so tired. He walks   
  
over and kisses Gabrielle on top of her head.)   
  
Joxer: I went to his favorite place again, Gabby. I wish you'd come, too. I can   
  
actually see him playing in the field, running around trying to catch   
  
butterflies. I hope there are butterflies for Timon to chase in the Elysian   
  
Fields.   
  
(Joxer breaks down and cries. Gabrielle puts her arms around him.)   
  
Gabrielle: I know you miss him, Joxer. I do, too, but I know he's happy now.   
  
He's no longer sick.   
  
Joxer: Why did our son have to die? I loved him so much, Gabby.   
  
Gabrielle: I know, Joxer, I know.   
  
(Joxer and Gabrielle cry in each other's arms for the loss of their son. Xena   
  
feels tears in her eyes, too. She looks at the spirit.)   
  
Xena: Spirit, when you first brought me here people were celebrating. Please   
  
tell me why.   
  
(The spirit waves his hand and they are now in front of a huge fire, with people   
  
dancing around it. Xena knows it's a funeral pyre. But who had died and why were   
  
the people all so happy?)   
  
Xena: Spirit, please tell me whose body is upon the fire.   
  
(The spirit points to two people.)   
  
First Person: I can't believe it! We're finally free of her.   
  
Second Person: Yes! I thought no one could kill that witch. But Joxer's wife did   
  
- she killed The Warrior Princess.   
  
(Xena shook - she now knew what was going on. It was her death they were   
  
celebrating.)   
  
Xena: No, spirit! Please tell me these things can be changed. I'm not the person   
  
I was. I promise I will change and help mankind! Please spirit, tell me this can   
  
be changed - that I can change.   
  
(The spirit says nothing - just picks Xena up and throws her, screaming, into   
  
the fire.)   
  
End of Act Five. Curtain closes.   
  
Act Six: The Final Act   
  
Players:   
  
Narrator   
  
Xena   
  
Joxer   
  
Gabrielle   
  
Timon   
  
(Narrator peeks from behind curtain, then comes out from hiding.)   
  
Narrator: Oh, my - did you see that? Let's go see what happens next.   
  
(Xena twists and turns in her bedroll. Suddenly she wakes up. It had been only a   
  
dream, but she now knew the true meaning of the dream. She is so happy she   
  
doesn't know what to do.)   
  
Xena: I am so happy. I've never felt this way before. Spirits, I will always   
  
remember and keep in my heart what you have taught me. Okay, what do to first? I   
  
know! I'll go visit Joxer and his family.   
  
(She jumps off of Argo at Joxer's gate, and goes to the doorway.)   
  
Xena: Joxer! You get out here right now!   
  
(Joxer and Gabrielle gasp in horror. Gabrielle picks up Timon.)   
  
Gabrielle: Oh no! She's come to take you away, and you just got here.   
  
Joxer: I'm sorry Gabby, but if I don't go she'll kill you and Timon.   
  
(He comes out and stands before Xena.)   
  
Joxer: I am ready to go, Mighty Warrior Princess.   
  
Xena: Joxer, stop calling me that. My name is Xena. And I don't want you to come   
  
with me. All I want is for you to forgive me for the way I treated you and your   
  
family.   
  
(Joxer stares at her, but he feels Xena is telling the truth.)   
  
Joxer: Come in, Xena, and meet my family.   
  
(Xena and Joxer walk in. Gabrielle holds Timon tighter. He wiggles to break   
  
free.)   
  
Joxer: It's all right Gabby. Xena's changed.   
  
Gabrielle: How do you know that Joxer?   
  
(Xena steps forward.)   
  
Xena: I don't blame you for feeling the way you do. If you want, you may kill me   
  
now.   
  
(She hands Gabrielle her sword.)   
  
Xena: My life is in your hands.   
  
(Gabrielle stars at Xena and the sword in her hand. She knows she should just do   
  
it - end the suffering once and for all. But she can't bring herself to do it.)   
  
Gabrielle: No, Joxer said there is good in you, Xena. I believe he is right.   
  
Welcome to our home.   
  
Xena: Thank you. Joxer, I promise I'll help you and your family. Your son will   
  
have the best of healer's care and he will get stronger. And I promise to help   
  
the people I hurt in my past.   
  
Narrator (OS): Xena was true to her words. Timon did not die, but became like a   
  
nephew to Xena. Since Xena no longer needed a servant, Joxer was able to make   
  
the farm strong and productive again, and it was soon ready to sell. The farm   
  
was sold because Joxer and Gabrielle, along with their son, wanted to travel   
  
with Xena. They knew she needed their help to get people to trust her. Soon the   
  
word passed through Gabrielle's stories. Xena, Destroyer of Nations, was no   
  
more.   
  
(Curtain closes. Narrator walks out.)   
  
Narrator: We hope you enjoyed our Winter Solstice play. Please give a big cheer   
  
for our players.   
  
(Everyone comes out on the stage and bows, and the people clap and cheer. Xena,   
  
Gabrielle, and Joxer smile at each other.)   
  
Xena: Happy Winter Solstice, Gabrielle and Joxer   
  
Gabrielle and Joxer: Happy Winter Solstice to you, too, Xena.   
  
The End   
  
COPYRIGHT DISCLAIMER:  
  
Xena: Warrior Princess, Xena, Gabrielle, Joxer, Jett, Jace, Meg, and all other   
  
characters who have appeared in the series, together with the names, titles and   
  
backstory are the sole copyright property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance   
  
Pictures. No infringement of copyrights or trademarks is intended in the writing   
  
of this fan fiction. This story is copyright © 2000 by Susan Owens and is her   
  
sole property along with the story idea. This story cannot be sold or used for   
  
profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and   
  
must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. 


End file.
